


"We will meet again."

by reitsubomi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 生化危机3 Remake结束后的一点点想象。
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

天色再次昏暗下来似乎只用了一瞬间。但上一次的光亮并非来自太阳，而是毁灭浣熊市的那枚核弹。

直升机在冲击中猛烈地摇晃了几下，似乎在拼命反抗“坠落的铁律”。机舱中的两人交换了一个眼神，从彼此的眼中瞧出了些许劫后余生的恐惧。好在直升机很快恢复了平稳的状态，旋翼继续发出一阵阵空洞的噪音。卡洛斯回过头去，查看着密密麻麻的仪表盘，而吉尔倚在窗边，遥望着渐行渐远的火海。覆灭的城市掩埋了谎言与罪恶，以及那些无辜死去的人——曾经鲜活的生命成了无人知晓的数字。

沉默承载了绝大多数不能言说的情感，像病毒一样无声无息地蔓延。等到火光镀出来的城市边缘逐渐消失，吉尔的视野里便被起伏的山脊和成群的树木所占据。

“落基山脉。”她听见卡洛斯在身后没头没脑地说了一句。

吉尔附和似地应了一声，依旧出神地望着窗外。再过不久，枫树将被夜晚的霜露染成红色，然后在渐渐凛冽的寒风中落下枝头，卷曲、干瘪，最终被冬日的白雪所覆盖。到了来年，新的生命将从枝头重新绽放。一年四季，周而复始。

卡洛斯见她不说话，又扭过头来问道：“我们去哪儿，超级警察？”

吉尔终于皱起眉头，从先前的恍惚中回过神来，说：“我以为你知道。”

“我只知道我们需要休息。”黑发青年挠了挠脸，“床、热水澡、干净的衣服……我闻起来像是刚从停尸房爬出来的丧尸。”

吉尔笑起来。她闻起来也不太妙。“确实。”她附和道，从窗子的反光中瞥见了自己疲惫的脸孔。

“你终于笑了，”他的嘴角也挂上相似的弧度，“你知道你笑起来更好看，吉尔。”

卡洛斯将直升机降在莱德维尔市边缘的树林里，远方的山头上已经隐隐有了积雪。滑雪季还未到，这座曾因采矿而繁荣一时的城市在夜幕下显得安静而萧索。当然，他们不可能走进那些深受游客喜爱的民宿或是小木屋，若无其事地向工作人员询问有没有空房间——他们现在的模样一定会引起不小的骚动。

远方市中心的教堂响起了钟声，十字架被一圈彩灯勾出了轮廓。卡洛斯眯起眼，眺望着屋檐上立着的天使雕像。于是他像模像样地在胸口划了个十字，低语了一句“阿门”。吉尔意外地瞥了他一眼，低声说道：“你看起来并不像是个虔诚的教徒。”

“确实不是。”他吸了吸鼻子，“我只是在弥补……你知道，我没有机会好好告别，和米哈伊尔、泰瑞尔……大多数的人。事实上，我刚刚才意识到，‘再见’是一种奢侈。”

吉尔抿着嘴，表情复杂地看着他垂着头祷告。

“你相信有神吗？”卡洛斯抬起头，遇上了她的眼睛。

“我不知道。”吉尔轻叹道，“……也许。”

“也许。”卡洛斯重复了一遍。他的眼睛亮晶晶的。吉尔迟疑了一下，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，就那样陪他站了许久。

夜空淅淅沥沥地飘起了细雨，24号公路旁的汽车旅馆也因此看上去更加破旧（“一间房只要39.99美元！”），似乎隔着一条马路都能闻到木头腐烂的味道和陈年的霉味。但无论如何，那和浣熊市的下水道比起来都算是沁人心脾的香气。旅馆四周拿铁丝网围了一圈，上面勾着些塑料袋和碎布条。停车场停着几辆破旧的皮卡，不是掉了漆，就是车门上凹进去一大块。而离那些破车不远的地方突兀地横着一辆白色的餐车，车身上画着热狗和塔可饼的卡通图案。几个神情阴郁的人在临时搭起的棚子下嚼着纸盘子里的晚餐，不时狐疑地向吉尔和卡洛斯看上几眼。

“等一下，你有钱吗？”黑发青年忽然在汽车旅馆的门口停下来，略显窘迫地问道。

吉尔也愣住了，好像“钱”是个完全陌生的概念。旅馆招牌上的霓虹灯刺痛了她的眼睛，将她从那个噩梦一般的世界重新拉回到安稳的现实当中。吉尔下意识地在牛仔裤的口袋里艰难地摸索，最后找出了两张皱巴巴的二十美元钞票——或许是上一次买披萨的时候塞进去的。而等她回忆起披萨的味道时，才猛然意识到吃东西好像是上个世纪的事了。热狗和塔可饼的香气窜进了她的鼻子。

“太好了。”卡洛斯眉开眼笑，“我以为我们要露宿街头了。”

吉尔瞧他手中可怜巴巴地攥着几个硬币，不禁揶揄道：“我以为你们公司的薪水福利还不错。”

“……前公司。”他认真地纠正道。吉尔听后诧异地看着他，而他只是报以一笑，没去解释什么。

汽车旅馆里不出所料地泛着一股刺鼻的霉味，地板上不知粘着什么污迹，脚下每走一步都发出些令人不悦的粘连声。墙上泛黄的墙纸剥落了一半，天花板也应景地漏起水来，精准地滴落在老板早就准备好的垃圾桶里。而前台那个秃顶的中年墨西哥人显然是见过“大世面”，对着伤痕累累、满身血污的两人不闻不问，自然而然地接下了那两张脏兮兮的钞票（还没算他们税钱），然后把房门钥匙往卡洛斯手里一甩，用下巴指了指走廊尽头的房间。

“谢啦。”他用西班牙语道谢道，笑得简直称得上是灿烂。

前台墙角小电视的屏幕上零星跳着些雪花，滚动播放着浣熊市被定点“净化”的新闻。吉尔为此停下脚步，凝视了一会儿总统的脸，小声嘟囔了一句“杀人犯”。

“你需要休息。”卡洛斯转过身说。

“我本来可以救他们的。”吉尔低头看着自己的右手，胃里一阵翻涌，“如果我……”

“你需要好好休息。”他打断了她的自责，笃定地又说了一遍。

除了经年累月的霉味，走廊上还弥漫着一股烟草和酒精的味道。一个喝多了的男人在房间里粗鲁地大吼大叫，期间不时穿插着酒瓶破碎的声响（卡洛斯甚至怀疑那人在拿头撞墙）。而等他们在走廊尽头站定，一阵令人尴尬的喘息声肆无忌惮地从隔壁房间飘了出来。

“好好享受！”卡洛斯冲着旁边斑斑驳驳的房门喊道。

“操你！”里面的男人立刻咒骂道。

“那你搞错对象了。”他说着耸了耸肩，对着吉尔做了个鬼脸（她笑了一下），然后扭开了门把手（他们都条件反射似地向后退了一步）。可房间里的吊灯怎么也不亮，他们只好打着手电开了床头灯，中间还拍死了几只蜘蛛，并为自己的小题大做而感到滑稽。

吉尔拿纸巾将蜘蛛的尸体包起来，冲进了马桶，然后撇着嘴总结道：“还是比浣熊市要好得多……至少蜘蛛是正常的体型。”

卡洛斯笑了笑，说：“好了，公主殿下，洗个澡，然后好好休息。”

她愣了一下，瞧他径直往外走，不由地出声问道：“那你呢？”

“啊哈，舍不得我？”他倚着房门调侃道，“……我去外面找点吃的。”

“可你不是没钱？”

黑发青年挠了挠脸，又狡黠又尴尬地冲她笑笑，右手比了个“再见”的手势。吉尔无奈地摇着头，却没意识到自己也在向他微笑。

等她洗完澡出来（她觉得自己在莲蓬头下待了快一个小时），卡洛斯正坐在椅子上吃热狗，而他面前的桌子上摆了几个纸盘子，里面装着不同口味的塔克饼。他抬头看了看围着浴巾的吉尔，然后很快挪开视线，假装对电视里的新闻感兴趣。

“我还向前台的那位好心的先生……呃，‘借’了些衣服。”他顺手指了指床的方向，“如果你不介意的话。”

“……这一件？”吉尔拎起一件满是鸡蛋花的浅绿色夏威夷风情衬衫，好笑地问。

“那是我的。”卡洛斯舔掉了手指上的番茄酱，“我一直想去夏威夷度假来着。”

“真巧，我也是。”

“真的吗？”他又笑起来，“那不如我们明早就去机场……听起来会是一次振奋人心的旅行。”

吉尔耸了耸肩，拿起了另一件深蓝色的连衣裙，说：“我会考虑的。”

黑发青年笑得更开心，又冲她晃了晃手上的科罗娜啤酒，说道：“我想你或许需要这个……搭档。”

吉尔这次没有反驳他。

卡洛斯吹干了头发，端详着镜子里的自己——那件花衬衫果然让他看上去有些可笑，但他无论如何也不想再换回那件印着雨伞标志的T恤了。

电视机持续地发出一阵阵地噪音，像是在播放哗众取宠的深夜脱口秀节目。他探出身子，试探性地叫了一声吉尔的名字，却很快发现她趴在桌子上睡着了。卡洛斯轻轻叹了口气，走过去关掉了电视，然后便静静端详着那名熟睡的“超级警察”——吉尔吃完了几块塔可饼，喝了一半科罗娜啤酒，手上紧握着曾经放着疫苗的试管夹。

“我的错。”他难过地低声说。

吉尔发出一两声梦呓，而他轻手轻脚地将她横抱起来，放到了床上——被褥都带着一股潮气和霉味，于是他不得不把屋里的空调又调高了几度。

窗外的细雨在深夜逐渐成了瓢泼大雨，雨滴密集地敲在窗户上。天边偶尔划过几道闪电，之后传来几声闷雷。隔壁的两人终于不再发出震天动地的声响，让世界回归了宁静。卡洛斯坐在床头，在一片漆黑中默默喝着吉尔剩下的半支酒，聆听着她的呼吸声。黑暗将他的思绪带回浣熊市，然后慢慢滑远，从安布雷拉一直穿梭到哥伦比亚的热带雨林里。而这么多年未变的是，他一直在失去——容身之所、身边亲近的人……这次也不例外。他以为他早已习惯了，可就像他自己说的，再见是一种奢侈。

吉尔的呼吸忽然变得急促起来，而他在半梦半醒的朦胧中紧握住她的手，似乎知道噩梦一定会如约而至——他是这样，她也如此。

“没事的，吉尔。我在这儿。”卡洛斯轻声说，“……都过去了。”

吉尔坐在那儿，不断地喘着粗气，过了好半天才辨清周围的环境。“卡洛斯？……”她不确定地叫了一声，“你还好吗？”

“从没这么好过。”他尽量把语气放得轻快些，“……噩梦？”

“哦，见鬼……”吉尔烦躁地揉了揉头发，“我又梦见你被感染，然后……”

“‘又’？”他笑了一下，“我还不知道你这么惦记我。”

吉尔尝试着微笑，但最终还是没成功。她的后背被冷汗浸湿，这会儿让她不由得打了几个寒颤。“我一直都睡不好。”她顿了顿，缓缓地说，“出现感染事件之后，一直……我经常梦到我自己也变成了那些怪物。先前在医院的时候，我梦到你……”

卡洛斯将她往自己的方向拽了拽，拉着吉尔的手摸上自己的脸颊，低声安慰道：“你瞧，没变化。完好无损。”

她没像之前一样挡开他的手，而是透过黑暗打量着他——他或许在笑，或许有些忧虑地看着她。她看不清。只是她的指尖上传来他的温度，在这个末日之后的雨夜里温暖了她的心。

“……谢谢你，”吉尔忽而哽咽道，“谢谢你所做的一切，卡洛斯。”

他听后有点儿惊讶，一时不知该说些什么来回应，最后像是豁出去似地张开双臂抱住了她。

“是我该谢谢你，吉尔。”卡洛斯伏在她的肩头低语道。

天亮的时候，雨终于停了，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘斜映进来，连带着屋子里的霉味都淡了下去。噩梦没再打扰他们，取而代之的是彼此的温度。卡洛斯被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音所惊醒，右手半天没有知觉，而他也说不上究竟是什么让他更疲惫。他揉了揉眼睛，在睡眼朦胧中看见了换完衣服的吉尔。于是卡洛斯蓦地一惊，立刻坐了起来，出声问道：“你要走了？”

吉尔吓了一跳，宛若做错事被发现的小孩子那样转过身来，有些磕磕绊绊地说：“还有很多事，所以我……我必须……我很抱歉，卡洛斯。”

他凝视了她一会儿，捋了捋额前的刘海儿，轻声说：“我明白。”

“我很抱歉。”她又说了一遍。

“你不用道歉，吉尔。”卡洛斯诚恳地望着她，“我只是想让你知道，你不是一个人。”

吉尔表情复杂地看着他，又有些哽咽。或许她该留下来。或许。可她的手指又触到那个冷冰冰的试管夹，将她从温暖的漩涡中拉了出来。

“我们会再见面的。”黑发青年似乎瞧出了她的踟蹰，微笑着说道。

吉尔听后抹了抹眼角，也换上了同样的笑容。“一定。”她附和道。

“哦，你笑起来果然更好看。”他还是笑着说，“希望我们下次能去夏威夷，住些像样的地方。”

“……然后你来付钱。”吉尔揶揄道。

卡洛斯笑出声来。“当然，当然，必须是我。”他说着向她张开双臂，阳光刺痛了他的眼睛。至少他能向她好好说再见。

“那现在请给我一个道别的吻吧，‘情人节小姐’。”


	2. Love will keep us alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍然是一点Post Game的想象。短篇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我单方面宣布老鹰的这首歌就是为他们量身定做的！不接受反驳！（你

四月的夏威夷并不算是最好的时节，雨水还是很多，温度不高，到海里游泳的话，仍然会让人有些发颤。但欧胡岛上依旧游人如织，穿着花衬衫和泳装的人们穿梭于海滩与城市林立的楼宇之间。

怀基基海滩总是最热闹的。清晨看日出的人群络绎不绝，白日里人们成双结对地游泳、晒太阳或打沙滩排球，欢笑声不绝于耳。而到了晚上，游人们在篝火前驻足，歌者们弹起木吉他或乌克丽丽，伴着黑夜里的海浪声吟唱些节奏轻快的民谣，或是曲调悠远的老歌。

没有烦恼。

夏威夷盖饭的味道好极了，连吉尔这种先前对鱼生有抵触心理的人都一下子接受了这种美味——当然，她的那位搭档似乎吃什么都很香。

吉尔捋了捋头发，扶正了鬓边那朵白色的鸡蛋花。她原是不想戴的，但卡洛斯总唠叨些“要入乡随俗”的话，磨得她最后不得已才别在了头发上。而他也因此笑得灿烂，毫不吝啬地称赞起她的美丽来。

“你们是来度蜜月的吗？”街边的小贩打量着他们，笑眯眯地问。

吉尔略显尴尬地笑了一下，但那名黑发青年却抢在她前面应了下来，还像模像样地挽住她的胳膊，摆出一副新婚夫妇的样子。

吉尔狠狠地拧了一下他的手臂，然后在他耳边低声说了句“F”开头的话语来回敬。

“随时。”卡洛斯微笑道。

夜晚的海风还带着些水汽，吹走了些许先前那杯“迈泰（Mai Tai）”鸡尾酒附着的热度。吉尔摸了摸自己微烫的脸颊，眯着眼在人群中寻找着卡洛斯的身影。只是他并没有带回来任何解渴的椰汁或是菠萝汁，而是不知从哪儿弄来一把木吉他。

“你这是做什么？”她忍着笑问。

黑发青年调了调弦，然后望着她的眼睛说：“为你唱歌。”

吉尔讶异地看着他，而他又对她温柔地笑了笑，然后拨弄起琴弦，弹唱起了老鹰乐队的《爱让我们存活》。

“……我曾独自伫立于世界之外，而你找寻着容身之所，迷惘而孤寂。如今你给了我活下去的意愿。当我们饥饿的时候，爱会让我们存活下去……”

吉尔轻轻捂住了嘴，眼中似乎泛起了一阵温热，思绪被带回到那些曾经阴冷黑暗的噩梦里。而他在海边的夜风里浅吟低唱，手指柔和地划过六弦琴，不时真挚地抬眼望着她，像往常一样，给予她温暖和光亮。

“……现在我找到了你，内心不再空荡……我愿为你而死，爬上最高的山丘，无所不为……”

一曲终了后，围观的人群纷纷喝彩。而他穿过这片喧闹，在掌声与口哨声中径直朝她走来，然后单膝跪下，缓慢而郑重地问：“你愿意嫁给我吗，吉尔？”

她还未来得及说出她的答案，天空忽然落下密集的雨滴，海滩上的人们发出一阵阵惊慌失措的尖叫，然后四散而逃——一个高大的、噩梦一般的身影出现在大雨之中，拖着沉重的脚步向她逼近。

吉尔的心脏狂跳起来。

冷风吹开了窗子，发出一声突兀的噪音，而书桌上的文件和资料也因此飞到了地上。吉尔打了个喷嚏，从先前的梦境里慢慢回到了现实世界，冷汗淋漓，疲惫不堪。

四月的加利福尼亚州反常地仍旧处在雨季。天空始终阴沉沉的，不见了往日的阳光。吉尔披上了搭在椅背上的翻毛厚外套，慢吞吞地整理起地上散落着的、凌乱不堪的资料——浣熊市的事件过去半年多来，她继续契而不舍地追查着有关安布雷拉的“罪证”。

卡洛斯。

这个名字有些突兀地闯入到她的脑海里，连带着她先前梦里那些滑稽可笑的场景一道，让她愣在原地。而她不得不承认，她总是会想起他——他的笑容、他的温暖，还有那个雨夜……

他真的会弹着吉他唱歌吗？

吉尔不由得笑起来。

至于求婚……

吉尔撇了撇嘴，嘲笑了一番自己荒唐的妄想。

这时门铃响了起来，而她警觉地将手按在腰间的手枪上，然后挪步到房门边，透过门上的“猫眼”打量着来者。等她看清是来送包裹的快递员，这才开了门，签收了那个鼓鼓囊囊的黄色牛皮纸信封——可她却记不起自己曾订购了什么东西，而那个信封上也没写寄件人。

吉尔小心翼翼地划开了胶带，之后惊讶地看着那一叠安布雷拉的内部资料。她快速地翻看了几页，一张卡片忽然从纸张的夹缝中掉了出来。吉尔深吸了一口气，好像提前知晓了那究竟是谁寄给她的。

“给我亲爱的超级警察——

希望这些能帮到你。

照顾好自己。

满怀爱意，

C.O.”

“卡洛斯！”吉尔不由自主地叫出他的名字来。

她反反复复读了几遍那些略显潦草的字迹，然后宛若失去理智一般，飞奔到此刻屋外的冷雨中。

他在哪儿？……

路过的行人撑着伞，像看疯子一样打量着她。

当时是她要离开的，可她……

雨水顺着吉尔的脸颊流下，让她觉得自己不可理喻。或许是因为先前那个荒诞不经的梦，或许是别的什么原因——比如她现在真的很想见到他。

“你需要帮助吗，Señorita？”

吉尔似乎听到了卡洛斯的声音。但等她仔细看去，却发现那不过是她撞上的一个陌生人，见她失魂落魄，此时正关切地看着她。

吉尔失望地道了谢，然后回到了自己的公寓。她擦干了身体，把屋里的暖气开到最大，捧着一杯热咖啡仔细读起了那一摞厚厚的资料。在她阅读的间隙，她发现自己不经意地哼出了《爱让我们存活》的曲调。于是吉尔又看了一遍来自卡洛斯的短信，多念了几遍“满怀爱意”。她的嘴角为此逐渐上扬，而她也暗自下定决心，在下次见到他的时候问问他到底会不会弹吉他唱歌。

"...when we are hungry, love will keep us alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说到夏威夷，我其实满脑子都是Jill在说“Bitch can't even swim.”


End file.
